Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays include thin film transistors each having an active layer. The active layer becomes crystallized through an appropriate heat treatment process after being formed on a substrate in an amorphous state first and goes through a doping process of implanting a dopant to improve an electrical property.